


The Best Christmas

by EvaGRLaurant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaGRLaurant/pseuds/EvaGRLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「那时候我们无忧无虑，那时候我们青春年少，没有N.E.W.Ts的压力，没有破裂的友情，那时候黑暗虽然已经近了，但我们的心还是完整的，没有大片的空白没有压得人无法喘息的梦魇，那时候我们还有梦，还有真正意义上的欢乐可言，还可以大笑着憧憬未来……很庆幸我没有打破欢乐气氛，毕竟，那是我们最美好的圣诞节」</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas

1976年12月24日晚  
Sirius 17岁，同时也是35岁。James 16岁，Remus 16岁，Lily 16岁，Peter 16岁。  
大不列颠岛上的某个屋子里，几个十五六岁的少年正在进行一场空前的狂欢活动。他们几乎都要把房顶掀翻了而Potter夫妇竟然只是笑眯眯地继续给那四个罪魁祸首端上布丁！（Lily语）  
客厅里，Sirius和James分别以两个离着很远的沙发为阵地正在进行枕头大战，Remus和Peter也分别站在他俩身旁随时准备投入战斗，Lily则靠在墙边，眼神跟随着枕头移动，似乎在考虑自己到底是要加入其中一方还是继续围观。Potter夫人的晚餐铃声和这间屋子里充斥的叫嚷声简直小得没法比，最后还是Lily同学冲他们喊了一声“James你们几个难道不吃饭么？那好那我先去餐厅了哦拜拜各位”然后James看到Lily的身影消失在餐厅入口处也就扔下枕头屁颠屁颠地跟了过去“好啊好啊Lily你看我这不是来了么”，根本不管被枕头砸到脑袋的Peter的“哎呦”声。当然后面三个人也很快跟了过去。  
晚餐是在十分温馨欢乐的气氛中进行的，毕竟这是Marauders加上Lily第一次齐聚在James家享用圣诞大餐，不过，如果你把晚餐即将结束的时候发生的小插曲也算在内的话，这顿晚餐将会更加特殊。  
二十点十分的时候，Remus已经吃不消了，所以像桌边的各位告辞然后出门让寒风吹吹自己因闷热已经有些发晕的脑子，结果一推开大门，一个巨大的黑影从雪地里站了起来并朝门的方向跌跌撞撞地冲来“哎呦该死竟然降落在雪堆里！我的人品全都死光了么！呃……（看到Remus一脸疑惑地要上前扶他）……谢谢，Moony，我没事。我们进去吧。”那位黑影先生的脸在屋内灯光的照耀下显得格外沧桑。  
“对了，现在是什么时间？”黑影先生又加了一句。  
“1977年平安夜。提前祝你圣诞快乐。”室内桌旁17岁的Sirius抬起头细细打量着这位刚从冰天雪地里过来的35岁的Sirius，半开玩笑地说，“诶诶诶你过来坐吧，跟我们说说最近发生了什么新鲜事？”  
35岁的Sirius叹气。「我不想打搅这里的欢乐气氛我也不应该对未来做过多的暗示，事情已经这样了我们即使想要改变它也……显得十分不自然。」这不是他第一次犹豫是否应该像年少的他们透露后来发生在他们身上的变故，他希望抹去自己从时间主线年代带来的过多感情问题，尤其是对Peter背叛的愤恨。「那是你的错，是当时的你们的错，不是现在的你的错。当时的Peter……他原本没有错。」  
这些想法在脑子里完整地过了一遍后，他（从内心来说是很勉强地）微笑。  
“没什么。珍惜现在青春年少的大好时光吧。”后半句他硬生生地吞了回去，「以后想找就晚了，后悔永远来不及。」  
这个闯入者的到来并没有给屋内降温，反而让餐前的娱乐活动们更加无法无天了，显然35的Sirius并没有给年轻人们做出什么好榜样，带头用枕头猛砸年轻的自己。「好小子让你不成熟……」他心中却是这样默念的。  
他自以为将岁月的创伤掩饰得很好了，但Remus关切、疑惑而又带点「你是在隐瞒什么吧」的目光落到他身上时他又感到有些不安。「他太了解你了，不是吗？你个白痴天生就不是什么出色的演员所以在他面前装是没有用的。要坦白吗？…………不，现在还不是时候…………」  
中场休息时，成年Sirius不得不躲开Remus而去找年轻的自己。他看见James和年轻的他每人端着一杯黄油啤酒，先是干杯，然后James说下一局你要是输了我就要用这玩意给你洗头，而他仰着头说哼我才不会呢要洗去给鼻涕精洗吧，随后传来的是他疯狂的大笑和某人泼洒液体的声音，清脆而欢乐，仿佛这就是少年生活应有的全部。他看见Peter笑得前仰后合，那笑声却似老鼠的叫声。他看见Remus和James一起用手狂揉他沾满黄油啤酒的头发，Lily很淡定地表示自己还是装没看见的好。然后，在众人（包括淡定姐Lily）惊异的目光中，年轻的Sirius消失了。

++++++

1971年9月1日  
Sirius 11岁，同时也是17岁。James 11岁，Remus 11岁，Lily 11岁，Peter 11岁。  
他在一片白色的烟雾中现身。还好，因为能见度问题，没有人注意到他。  
九又四分之三站台。  
年幼的自己从母亲大人的拥抱中挣脱出来，不理会身后Regulus一直不舍地嗫嚅着“哥哥不要走”而只是喊了一声再见就头也不回地奔向列车去了。远处，James和父母吻别后大咧咧地举着箱子跑向车门。Snape像哥哥似的牵着Lily的小手拉着好奇的小女孩上车，还不忘白James一眼。几乎迷路的Peter跟着Remus，后者拖着箱子急匆匆地穿过人海。  
他跟了过去，最终伫立在准备启动的猩红色列车他记忆中Marauders第一次见面的车厢的车窗边。透过雾蒙蒙的车窗隐约看见里面的James在狠狠地握11岁Sirius的手，然后Remus敲门进来说呃你们好我可以坐进来吗，后面的Peter补充道喂喂喂那我怎么办……这是他们欢乐的初识，最起码11岁的Sirius当时是这样认为的。但Remus的目光越过窗边的James落在车外的17岁少年Sirius上，他楞住了然后轻轻挥手，对方则回复了一个招牌式微笑。  
窗边两位军官似的互相鞠躬问好的同学挂上一脸严肃然后还没笑出来就被车厢门边的声音崩掉了表情。那时Remus提高了嗓音再次询问打扰一下我们能进来吗，然后James庄重地点点头并伸出手：“你好，我是James Potter旁边那位是Sirius Black，欢迎你们加入我们的1971级我还没想好名字的社团，那么你们请报上尊姓大名。”然后，车厢内众人笑喷。Remus一挑眉说嗯什么你说你是Sirius，对方说是啊可我不住在天上，Remus说嗯那外面那个该是大一些的你喽，对方回头用手擦擦玻璃向外看，车子已经启动了，窗外的少年早已被甩在后面，“也许吧。我是个时间旅行者。”  
17岁的Sirius变成Padfoot奋力向前奔跑着，扑向列车的车尾，还没有落地就消失了在蒸汽中了。 

++++++

1976年12月24日晚  
Sirius 17岁，同时也是35岁。James 16岁，Remus 16岁，Lily 16岁，Peter 16岁。  
Padfoot从洒满黄油啤酒的地板上爬起来，抖了抖身上的毛，然后爬到浴缸里。35岁的Sirius打开喷头浇上去：“哎呦看来情绪波动较大会促使时间旅行的发生。我记得（你去的）那是我们在列车上见面的那次吧？”  
浴缸中的Padfoot变回人形后打了个喷嚏。“是的。我一直以为那是第一次见到Remus，可是他似乎认识我。”  
“可能是吧，但目前我还不记得自己见过那之前的他。可能是在未来。你不打算问问他么？”  
“你不打算告诉我你现在的情况吗？”Remus审问的声音吓了对话中的两位一跳。  
“啊我们还是回去狂欢吧……”17岁的Sirius试图转移话题，35岁的Sirius则翻了个白眼表示自己不想搅场子所以还是保持沉默的好，耸肩，然后带头走出浴室进入满地是黄油啤酒的客厅狂欢现场。  
不用说，James是在像Lily献殷勤，Peter傻傻地杵在一边甘当电灯泡。17岁的Sirius见此情此景说诶呀这么好的日子你还没得到Lily的吻呐，James说喂Lily配合一下吧我是真的爱你啊blablabla……Lily尽管有翻白眼的冲动但这次是真的配合了，吻在James手上。  
然后全场沸腾了，就连Potter夫妇也闻声赶来恭喜儿子正是Lily芳心所属。  
17岁的Sirius大叫着哥们儿你有福分呐，Remus又摆出招牌式微笑表示祝贺，并决定暂时放过那个时间旅行过来的35岁的Sirius。  
后来发生的事就是黄油啤酒（暂时充当传统上的香槟？）瓶盖子满天飞，房顶的承受能力再次恢复至临界状态，在一片少男少女欢乐的噪音声中，似乎很难有人注意到35岁Sirius突然消失，就像他突然来到一样。 

++++++

1995年6月28日晚  
Sirius 35岁，Remus 35岁，  
Remus在格里莫广场12号的餐厅中眼睁睁地看着餐桌旁的男人凭空消失，五分钟后，又从空气中跌落到桌边的椅子上。  
“这次你去了……”  
还没等他问完，Sirius便抢先回答了：“1976年平安夜。记得吗？是我们最棒的那一个圣诞节。”  
Remus微笑。“记得。那是当然。我想我当时似乎对你的沉默很不满。”  
“你大概知道当时我在努力掩饰些什么吧？”  
叹气。“我想从那时起我就大概知道我们的未来有多么……坎坷……了。不过换了我，我也会掩饰的，即便冒着被我自己看穿的危险。有时候知道太多不该知道的事情并不是什么好事，因为我们有可能因此刻意去改变什么，估计会适得其反。”  
“唉呀理论帝不用再分析啦，我这号人都会这样做，你这个好好先生当然更会了。不过别忘了，我们几个中间，我才是会时间旅行的那个。在这个问题上没什么好假设的。”  
“那就让它成为我们永远的回忆吧。”  
「那时候我们无忧无虑，那时候我们青春年少，没有N.E.W.Ts的压力，没有破裂的友情，那时候黑暗虽然已经近了，但我们的心还是完整的，没有大片的空白没有压得人无法喘息的梦魇，那时候我们还有梦，还有真正意义上的欢乐可言，还可以大笑着憧憬未来……很庆幸我没有打破欢乐气氛，毕竟，那是我们最美好的圣诞节」 

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 很多年前写的了以至于我怀疑现在我竟然写不出来这样的作品，所以我现在也不愿意再去修改它，尽管它还是会有这样那样的错误。《时之妻》大概是目前最喜欢的时间旅行设定，有机会的话我还想用用看。


End file.
